The Day we met the Hetalia Characters
by Littlecosma001
Summary: Summary-Me and my friend Jenifer were sucked into an alternate universe when some black magic went wrong. We are total anime fan-girls and were suddenly sucked into the world of Hetalia where we become anime characters too.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Me and my friend Jenifer were sucked into an alternate universe when some black magic went wrong. We are total anime fan-girls and were suddenly sucked into the world of Hetalia where we become anime characters too.

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Hetalia or my friend Jenifer!

Chapter 1: Iggy has been here! And nosebleed!

Minaxy POV

Me and my friend Jenifer were in our most favorite place ever! We were wondering around in the forest, when suddenly we found a big two story house! Now you may be wondering, why are two 16 year olds wondering around in the woods? Well you see we are both orphans and we didn't have anything else to do. We often snuck out of the orphanage to go into the nearby woods. Not that anyone would miss us. We have both been in the orphanage since we were three. We grew up together and were now closer than sisters. Jenifer is just a regular fan-girl, but I am an all-out otaku*.

Jenifer is 5'3", has dark brown shoulder length hair, and is a really cool kid. I am 5'9", have waist length dark brown-almost black hair, and am totally obsessed with anime. We both had hourglass figures that would make any guy drool. She wore glasses that I, on occasion, would take away and wear.

Anyway back to the present, we found a big two story house. How did we not see it before!? We went inside and looked around. When we reached the second floor we went inside a room and saw something awesome! On the floor was a huge circle with markings around it, like England's. Hetalia is the best anime ever! I started giggling.

"Hey Jenifer? Looks like Iggy's been here, huh?"

"Oh yeah, huh." she said, now giggling too.

We both were giggling now and walked around the circle chanting:

"Santa Rita, Meeta Maita,

Ringo Jonah, Tito Marlin,

Jack Latoya, Janet Michel,

Dumbledora the Explora"

Suddenly the circle glowed green and we both got really freaked out. We both jumped into each other's arms, but unfortunately that action caused us to stand in the middle of the circle. It glowed even brighter and we both blacked out.

Okay, so at first there we were swimming in a sea of black, then there was a super bright light, and then there was a world of bright colors, the kind you see in anime. We were suddenly dropped onto a hard surface and heard many voices with different accents.

"Ve~ are they alright?" we opened our eyes, sat up, and looked at each other. What I saw surprised me, and Jenifer must have been surprised too because her eyes widened. She was an anime character and apparently, so was I. We both stood up and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"OMG! WE'RE WICHES! IGGY'S MAGIC IS REAL! HELL YEAH!" we then decided to look around and saw that we were on top of a large table with people sitting all around it. Those people were the characters... Of... HETALIA! We covered our mouths to keep from squealing like the fan-girls we are. There in front of us was the world. They all looked at us like they couldn't believe it, which they probably couldn't. China dropped his panda, America has a burger half way to his mouth, Italy had his eyes wide open and France dropped his rose.

We were now red in the face from trying to keep the squeals in.

"Hold on a bloody second, you mean to tell us you got here through magic?" England said in his awesome accent. We nodded still covering our mouths. "See! I told you wankers magic was real!" he proclaimed smugly. I looked around the table and saw my favorite character.

"SEXY BEAST!" I squealed and ran forward glomping Russia. All the other nations looked at me in utter shock as I sat in Russia's lap and rubbed my cheek affectionately against his.

"Hello Mr. Russia." Jenifer said walking forward at a more appropriate pace.

"Wait, they aren't afraid of Mr. Russia?" came a quiet voice.

"Of course not, Canada." I replied kindly at the quiet nation, he is also one of my favorites.

"You can see me?" he asked delighted.

"Of course I can. You're much too adorable to NOT be noticed. Even if you are quiet and blend in the background easily." he was smiling and had a light blush on his face.

"Unicorn!" Jenifer squealed. She jumped off the table and ran forward to pet England's unicorn. Belarus was giving me the evil eye so I used that opportunity to jump off of a dazed Russia and joined Jenifer.

"Flying mint bunny!" I cooed as I grabbed him out of thin air.

"You can see them too?" England asked excited.

Okay little thing I might want to mention, since we're not REALLY from the anime, we can see everything. Even the stuff other countries can't see.

"Oh great! Just what we need. Two more crazies." America said rudely. Immediately Jenifer and I had a dark menacing aura that had even Russia a little shocked. All the other nations were cowering in fear trying not to wet themselves. Whenever we did this at the orphanage, it wasn't surprising to see pools of wetness here and there or suddenly smell something gross. We both looked at America with our bangs covering one of our eyes that now had a small tint of red.

"Would you like to repeat that?" we said in sync in dangerous voices. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"N-n-n-no. I-I'm s-s-sorry." he stuttered out. We straightened up and smiled pleasantly at him, the evil aura vanishing as fast as it had come.

"Good." we replied in sync again. Russia looked at us and then came forward.

"Become one with Russia, da?" he said smiling an innocent smile at us. I held onto Jenifer.

"Jenifer," I said in a hoarse whisper. "He wants us to become one with him."

"I know." she whispered back. She was much calmer. Blood came rushing out of my nose as I passed out in Jenifer's arms. She already knew to catch me because I had a lot of moments like these.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia!

Chapter 2:

Russia POV

Everyone was fighting over one thing or the other while I was trying to figure out a way to make them all one with mother Russia, when out of nowhere two pretty girls dropped onto the conference table. We all started whispering on wether or not we should help them.

"Ve~ are they all right?" Italy asked. They both began to stir and sat up. They looked surprised as they looked at each other. Suddenly they jumped up and began jumping up and down.

"OMG! WE'RE WICHES! IGGY'S MAGIC IS REAL! HELL YEAH!" they decided to look around and when they did they immediately covered their mouths and just stared at us.

"Hold on a bloody second, you mean to tell us you got here through magic?" England asked. They just nodded."See! I told you wankers magic was real!" The taller girl with long hair looked around and when she saw me she did something unexpected.

"SEXY BEAST!" she squealed and jumped in my lap. She was hugging and rubbing her cheek affectionately against mine.

"Hello Mr. Russia." The other girl said walking more calmly toward me.

"Wait, they aren't afraid of Mr. Russia?" Asked Canada. Everybody ignored him but I thought he would be good to become one with.

"Of course not, Canada." The girl in my lap replied kindly to Canada.

"You can see me?" he asked delighted.

"Of course I can. You're much too adorable to NOT be noticed. Even if you are quiet and blend in the background easily." he was smiling and had a light blush on his face.

"Unicorn!" The other girl squealed. She jumped off the table and ran forward to pet England's unicorn. Belarus was giving the girl in my lap the evil eye so she used that opportunity to jump off of a dazed me and joined the other girl.

"Flying mint bunny!" she cooed as she grabbed thin air.

"You can see them too?" England asked excited.

"Oh great! Just what we need. Two more crazies." America said rudely. Immediately both girls had a dark menacing aura that had even me a little shocked. All the other nations were cowering in fear trying not to wet themselves. They both looked at America with their bangs covering one of their eyes that now had a small tint of red.

"Would you like to repeat that?" they said in sync in dangerous voices. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"N-n-n-no. I-I'm s-s-sorry." he stuttered out. They straightened up and smiled pleasantly at him, the evil aura vanishing as fast as it had come.

"Good." they replied in sync again. I looked at them and then came forward.

"Become one with Russia, da?" I said smiling an innocent smile at them. They seemed like good girls to become one with. The one that was on my lap clung onto the shorter one.

"Jenifer," She said in a hoarse whisper. "He wants us to become one with him."

"I know." she whispered back. She was much calmer. Blood came rushing out the taller one's nose as she passed out in the girl named Jenifer's arms.

"Um, do you guys have somewhere I can lay her down?" Jenifer asked. We all pointed to a couch. She dragged her friend there, and laid her down. We all crowded around. She started to stir after a bit.

"Hmm, jenifer?"

"I'm here."

"I had an awesome otaku dream. We somehow transported into the world of Hetalia, and met the countries, and we were animated, and Russia wanted to become one with us." She said drowsily.

"Um, Minaxy? That really did happen." Jenifer said slowly. Minaxy snapped her eyes open and sat up. She looked around at all of us before grabbing Jenifer's hand and running into the restroom yelling, "We'll be right back!" Hmm, they were strange. But I like that girl, Minaxy. She seems interesting.

Okay! That was chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! Review Review Review Review Review Review REVIEW! ~(^.^)~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or my friend Jenifer!

Minaxy POV

I ran with Jenifer into the bathroom.

"Is this really happening?"

"I think so." She replied. I squealed.

"This is the best day ever!" We both began jumping up and down like five year olds. "What should we do first?"

"I don't know!" I thought for a moment.

"How about we all have one big sleep over!"

"That's perfect!" She all but screamed. We walked back outside and saw all the countries. I saw Canada standing off to the side and ran at him. I jumped on his back.

"SURPRISE BUTT SEX!" I screamed. He almost fell down. I giggled and jumped off him. "So, we were thinking we'd tell you where we're from and why we're here." They all nodded.

"Alright everyone please sit down." Jenifer said. We all sat down with us cross legged on top of the table.

"So, we are from America,"

"Woot Woot!" America shouted.

"Anyway," Jenifer continued. "We're from an alternate universe where you guys are an anime."

"So, we know everything about you guys, and we do mean everything." I said with a grin.

"I'm Jenifer and this is my best friend Minaxy."

"Jenifer here, is a fangirl and I'm an otaku." Japan looked a bit scared but Hungary looked excited.

"We are here because we did magic."

"We found a seal that looked like England's when he tried to curse America but ended up summoning Russia." I said smiling. England looked a bit embarrassed, America glared at him, and Russia smiled at the memory.

"So, we did the only possible thing,"

"We began to chant." We both said.

"And then we appeared here and you know the rest." I finished. Germany raised his hand.

"Where did you guys live."

"In an orphanage. Neither of us know who our parents are. We only have each other since none of the other kids would even get close to us." Jenifer said with a sad smile. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"So, how are we an anime?" Japan asked.

"We'll, you guys are all countries and we learn about your past in history while at the same time it's funny, perverted, and cute."

"Don't forget filled with yaoi." Jenifer added. I nodded eagerly.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about the yaoi!" Hungary looked curious.

"Yaoi? What kind?"

"Oh, just pairings. Like ItalyXGermany, SwedenXFinland, SpainXRomano, PrussiaXCanada, and RussiaXChina. Like that." We both said smiling. All the nations blushed.

"Oh don't give us that look! You all know there is major sexual tension." I said looking at them all. They just looked away. I giggled.

"Alright people! We don't know how long we're going to stay!"

"So we decided we should all have a big sleepover so that we can enjoy whatever time we have it's you guys!" Jenifer yelled.

"What do you say?" We said at the same time. They looked about to protest. We both pouted and made our eyes big and watery.

"Please?" We sniffed. They all blushed.

"Fine." They all grunted. We laughed jumping up. I slipped and was about to fall off the table. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came. When I opened my eyes, I stared into a pair of violet ones. I blushed a deep crimson.

"Thank you, Russia." I whispered. He smiled.

"Anytime, sunflower." I looked away and held my nose with thing and pointer. God he is so sexy. Jenifer just smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She just winked and jumped off the table. We started chanting again:

"Santa Reeta, Meeta Meta,

Ringo Jonah, Tito Marlin,

Jack Latoya, Janet Michael,

Dumbledora the Explora."

The room was instantly filled with a green glow. When it died down, the conference table was gone, there were a bunch of sleeping bags, a DJ station, a table full of sacks from every country, and a rack full of pajamas.

"Lets PARTY!" Me and Jenifer screamed at the same time.

Omg! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm starting to get writers block for this story. If you have any suggestions make sure to tell me and review about the story. :)


	4. Author's note

**Author's note-Alright, I'm wondering whether I should even continue this story. There are a bunch of people that don't like it, and there are some that do. What pisses me off the most is that the people who think its bad are very descriptive. I get it if you don't like my story, I do! But if you don't like it, no ones forcing you to read it. So, should I continue this story?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Not even my friend Jenifer!

Warning!- I do not condone underage drinking! This is just in the story!

A/N: I wasn't even going to continue this story, but I will. This chapter dips dedicated to-

Dingzu,

Fiora Elric,

RANDOM FOX GRRL,

reiispandasarefluffy101, and

a Guest that didn't put their name.

Thank you so much you guys!

Minaxy POV

Jenifer and I ran straight to the pajama rack and took one each of our choice. We went behind a curtain and changed. Her's were black and had little Germanys and Prussias. Mine were white and had chibis of all the characters. We looked at them expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" We both asked. They all walked to the rack and chose a pair of pajamas each. When they appeared in front of the curtains again, their pajamas had chibis of themselves. We giggled and sat down.

"Come and sit!" Jenifer said patting a space next to her. All the countries sat down in a circle.

"What should we play first?" I asked.

"Lets play strip poker in groups of five!" America shouted.

"Good idea!" Jenifer and I said excitedly. (A/N: I don't know how to play poker, so they're going to play a card game where they each get five cards and the person with the highest number of pairs or hand gets to make the person with the lowest number of pairs or hand to take off a piece of clothing.)

"Who should play?" asked England.

"Besides us, Prussia, Russia, and, Japan." We both said with no hesitation. Said players got into a smaller circle in the middle of the bigger circle.

"I'll shuffle. Hungary, get your camera ready." I said as a deck appeared next to me. I shuffled the cards and gave five out to each. I had three 7's, an Ace, and a 3.

"Okay, what does everyone have?" Russia had two pairs, Prussia a pair, Japan had nothing, and Jenifer a full house.

"Okay Japan, you have to take off your shirt." Japan blushed but unbuttoned it and slowly slipped off his shirt. He has a wife beater under it. I shuffled the cards again. I had lowest and Russia had highest.

"Alright, take off your shirt." I raised an eyebrow, but took it off. I had a camisole under. The other countries were making bets in who would get to their underwear first. I shuffled again. I had highest and Jenifer had lowest.

"Take off the pants." I said smirking. She blushed but took them off. I shuffled again. Prussia had highest and Russia had lowest.

"Take off ze shirt." He said. Russia took it off and my breath hitched. Damn, he's hot! I shuffled again. Russia had highest and Japan had lowest.

"Take off the wife beater." Japan took it off and I giggled. He looked like he wanted to die! We continued to play and at the end of the game, the first one to get to underwear was Japan. We all laughed at his mortified expression and he changed back into his clothes. Jenifer was just in her underwear and under shirt, Prussia was just in his cotton pajama pants, so was Russia, and all I had on were my boy shorts and camisole. We got dressed and the next group played. After about five groups played, no one wanted to play anymore.

"What should we do now?" Jenifer asked.

"Get drunk on vodka!" Both Russia and I cheered at the same time. Jenifer stared at me.

"But we're not legal." She said it like I was stupid.

"America! Will you give us a pass with your government?" I asked him. We were in the U.S. after all.

"Sure." He said smiling.

"There you go." I told Jenifer smiling. She just shook her head but smiled. I made a bottle of vodka, a bunch of whiskey glasses, and a bowl full of skittles appear. I put the glasses on various places on the floor and filled them halfway with vodka. I put the bowl of skittles in front of us.

"Okay, here's the game. You have to throw a skittle, it will turn the vodka whatever flavor it is, and you have to drink the cup the skittle landed in." They all nodded. "So, who wants to go first?" I asked. Of course Russia out his hand up first.

"Here you go." I told him handing him the bowl of skittles. He grabbed a red one and threw it right in a glass. It turned red and he chugged it down. We kept going like that until we were all tipsy.

"Aw! The bottle finished!" Everyone groaned.

"What should we do now?" Hungary asked.

"Video tape England." I snickered. We looked at England and saw he was walking around drunk. I ran to the D.J. station.

"Hey Iggy! You feel like dancing?" I asked him. He looked at me. He wobbled toward me.

"Ello, love. You know? I'm a wizard and you're a witch. We go very well together, don't we?" He slurred and wrapped an arm around my waist. I just laughed at him.

"Sure we do." He smiled drunkly at me. I put on a song and hopped off the D.J. station. England grabbed me and Jenifer was grabbed by Korea. We walked to the dance floor (that seemed to materialize there) and started grinding. Lichtenstein (to the surprise of Switzy and everyone else) grabbed Japan and started grinding with him. Russia came up behind England and smiled down at him. England left to go find America and Russia grabbed my waist. He pulled me to him and started grinding with me. I blushed but responded. When the song was over, a new one came on. I looked at Jenifer then to Canada. She nodded. We ran to him and brought him to the dance floor. She was behind him and I was in front. We started grinding on him and he blushed really brightly. Hungary got it all on tape and when the song was over, he scurried away. I high-fived Jenifer and we doubled over laughing.

"I think it time we go to sleep, aru." Said China. We looked at the clock and it was three in the morning. I turned off the music and turned on the lights. Jenifer and I clapped our hands at the same time and everything disappeared and was replaced with a ginormous bed. It went from one wall to the other. We squealed. We jumped onto the bed.

"Good night!" We said as we laid down together under the covers. All the nations laid down and we all fell asleep, unaware that I would wake up a few hours later screaming.

So sorry for not updating in so long! I had to think up stuff for them to do! Review and tell me what you thought!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING!

Jenifer POV

I was woken up to the sounds of screaming. I sat up abruptly and looked at Minaxy. She was thrashing around and screaming. At this point, all the countries were woken up and were staring at her worried.

"Minaxy! Wake up! Come on!" I yelled at her as I shook her shoulder roughly. She opened her eyes and was gasping. She looked at me.

"Jenifer?" She whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me." I said comfortingly. She sat up and hugged me as she cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. Was it the same nightmare?" She just nodded. I rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"There isn't anything wrong with me." She kept whimpering.

"Of course not. You're perfectly fine, I promise." I whispered into her hair. She nodded. She got up slowly.

"I'm going to go take a bath." She mumbled as she stumbled off of the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. But, I'm a bit hung over." She admitted sheepishly.

"Okay." Se went into the restroom and running water could soon be heard. All the countries just stared at me.

"Ugh! Why won't the light shut up?" England could be heard muttering. We turned to look at him. He peeked his head out of the pillow, only to pull it back in. It was about eight in the morning right now. I got up and clapped my hands. There was a rack full of clothes for everyone. I grabbed a change of clothes and left it quietly in the restroom for Minaxy. When I walked back out, all the countries were dressed in casual clothes of jeans and t-shirts. I walked behind a curtain and dressed myself. I put on some skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I also brushed my short hair, i could never get it to grow like minaxy did. When I walked out, I noticed Prussia staring at me. I blushed and looked down.

"I'm pretty hungry, what about you guys?" They nodded.

"Should I make something?" England mumbled from under the covers.

"No! That's fine England! You just try to get over your hang over!" I said hastily.

"M'kay." He said and went back to sleep.

"I'll make something, aru." China said happily.

"Thank you, China!" I said smiling. He nodded. I clapped my hands again and a kitchen appeared. Minaxy came out and clapped her hands. The bed disappeared and a bunch of couches in a circle appeared. She was wearing some skinny jeans with rips at the knees and a plain grey t-shirt. She sat down and I walked behind her holding a brush. I started to brush her hair. She hummed happily as she closed her eyes. I finished brushing her hair and put the brush back. I sat down next to her as Russia sat on her other side and Germany sat next to me.

"How long do you think we get to stay here?" I asked her.

"Well, we used magic to get here, so I'm assuming we won't leave until we use said magic again to leave." She said logically. I nodded. She pulled her long legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Minaxy! Cheer up! Look, China's cooking us breakfast!" She perked up. China brought us plate full of delicious food.

"Thank you, China!" We cheered at the same time. We dug in as China also served the other countries.

"This is delicious!" We cheered.

"Thank you, aru." He replied smiling. When we finished we took our plates to the sink. When at the other countries finished, we snapped our fingers and everything disappeared.

"What should we do now?" Minaxy asked me.

"How about we go to the beach?" Spain suggested. We nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" We all stood up and walked out. Minaxy and I were able to ride with England. He had already gotten over his hang over. When we got there, all of the female countries went with us to the changing rooms. They all had bikinis on except Seychelles and Lichtenstein, they wore one pieces. I had on a rainbow bikini with the bottoms as extremely small shorts and the top as a tube top with spaghetti straps. Minaxy had on a bikini that was also rainbow colored. It has a rainbow bedazzled heart on the left breast. We all walked out and the guys mouths dropped. Yup, today is gonna be fun.

So sorry for the late update and small chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, except Jenifer... Just kidding! I own nothing!

Jenifer POV

I was making a sandcastle with Minaxy. It reminded me when we played in the sandbox at the orphanage. We were always so sad and lonely. Now that we're around the countries, this is so badass. We get to hang out with everyone and have a good time.

"Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with Canada, he looks lonely. Wanna come?" She asked me. I shook my head smiling.

"That's okay. I just wanna finish my sandcastle." She nodded smiling.

"Okay." She ran off to the direction where Canada was at. I continued to make my sandcastle when suddenly, I felt movement next to me. I looked around and saw Germany standing there.

"Hello, Germany." I said smiling. He looked at me. He sat down next to me.

"Vat are you doing?" He asked.

"Just building a sandcastle." I told him smiling. He nodded. He looked away.

"Vould you like any help?" He asked. I just stared at him before I smiled brightly at him.

"Sure." I said cheerfully. He started to mold the sand with me and I smiled. Germany always was one of my favorite characters. The way he took care of Italy reminded me a bit of the way I took care of Minaxy. I was always watching after her and if she ever had a problem she would always come running to me.

Minaxy POV

I ran to where Canada was at and jumped on his back again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hi Canada." I said brightly into his ear. He took hold of my legs on instinct and was surprised.

"H-hello Miss Minaxy." He said in his soft voice.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" I asked him kindly as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Just a bit, but I'm fine." He said smiling. I smiled.

"Okay. But where's Kumajiro?"

"He's just walking around and making random sandcastles." He replied and I nodded.

"And what are you doing here alone?"

"Well, no one ever notices me, so I'm usually by myself." He said softly. I kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I notice you." I said happily.

"I know." He said giving my legs a gentle squeeze. I hopped off him and took his hand.

"Come on, lets go swimming." I said as I pulled him to the water.

"Um, okay." He said as he followed me. I looked at Jenifer and saw she was with Germany.

"Jenifer! Come on! Lets go swimming and bring Germany with you!" I yelled at her. She nodded. She grabbed his hand and ran to the water with him following her. "You ready?" I asked her as we were both in the water. She nodded. We grabbed our partners' shoulder and hoisted ourselves up. We sat on their shoulders and they held onto our thighs.

"Ready? 1! 2! 3!" We yelled as we leaned forward and started pushing each other trying to get the other to fall. We were giggling like crazy the whole time. Eventually we both fell. We swam around and finally went up for air. A whole bunch of other countries came in the water too and we all were swimming around.

At the end of the day. We were all tired and wet, so we went to go crash at America's house since his was the closest. We dried off and put on pajamas that Jenifer and I made appear. We put on cotton short shorts and tank tops. We sat down on the couches. I sat between Spain and England, and Jenifer sat between Sweden and Lithuania. I didn't notice my head slump onto the spaniard's shoulder as I quickly fell into the calming darkness called sleep.

Jenifer POV

Minaxy's head slumped onto Spain's shoulder as her breathing became deeper and more even. Spain carried her bridal style and started taking her to the room we would be staying in.

"Aw! She looks so cute when she's sleeping." He squealed in a whisper. I giggled and shook my head as I said goodnight and followed them so I could get some sleep too.

Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

The only thing I own is Jenifer!

No you don't!

Okay, I own nothing. Happy?

Slightly.

Minaxy POV

I woke up next to Jenifer. We were laying on a bed in a nice room. I got up and walked downstairs. I covered a yawn as I went into the kitchen to get some coffee. I sat down on the island and drank my coffee.

"You know, coffee stunts your growth." A childish voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Russia.

"I'm not gonna grow that much anymore anyways." I said shrugging. He sat down next to me. I continued to drink my coffee and he just looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "What?" I asked self consciously as I finished my mug. I put it in the sink and turned around to face him.

"Nothing." He said with a small close eyed smiled. I just shook my head and hopped up on the counter. He looked at me quizzically.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"You're really not afraid of me. He commented. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. He walked to me and stood between my legs.

"Why?" He asked as he desperately searched my eyes for an answer. I wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace.

"I know what it feels like to be shunned away. I know what it feels like to know no one likes you and you're all alone." I told him softly. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a bit.

"Morning." Said a sly voice from behind us. I let go of him and looked around to see Jenifer leaned against the island. I blushed. She smirked and stood up straight. "What are we gonna do today?" She asked me.

"I don't know, what should we do?" I responded.

"How about we just hang out?"

"Sure." I said shrugging. I hopped off the counter. Russia walked out and I was left in the kitchen with Jenifer. She gave me a look. "What?" I asked defensively.

"You know we can't stay here forever." She said quietly. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why not!?"

"Minaxy, we don't belong here. We're not anime characters. We're real people." She said trying to persuade me.

"Who says anime characters aren't real people." I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Minaxy! You have to understand! We aren't from this world! We'll have to go back eventually!" I broke out of her hold and stepped back as tears filled my eyes and spilled over.

"Why do you want to go back!? There's nothing for us there! Do you really want to go back to that orphanage!? Do you want to go back there where we're always alone!? Where no one wants us there and they make sure we know it!"

"Minaxy, what are we going to do here? Where will we stay? We can't burden anyone." I looked away.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." I whispered in a broken voice. I stormed out and went outside. I climbed up a tree and sat on a branch. I leaned my back against the trunk and closed my eyes. I didn't want to leave. The people here... they didn't shun me away. They were always happy to see me. We got along. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged.

Jenifer POV

I sighed as I looked down at the counter. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Hungary. She gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Miss Hungary." I told we as I gave her a small smile in return. She patted my shoulder.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation. You know, it wouldn't be a burden to any of us if you stayed."

"We just don't want to trouble anyone." I said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all. You can stay with me." She said smiling. I looked up at her with big eyes.

"I couldn't do that to you and Mr. Austria!" I exclaimed.

"It's no trouble at all! And he thinks it's a great idea!" She said happily. I sighed and smiled. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. She hugged me back and patted my hair.

"It's no problem at all. Now, go call Minaxy." I nodded and ran outside.

"Minaxy! MINAXY!" I called. She swung down from a tree. She was upside down and had her knees hooked around a branch. Her long hair was hanging down and she had her arms crossed.

"Who has summoned me!?" She said in a low ominous voice. I laughed and walked toward her. "Seriously, why'd you call me? I was having a hippie moment with the tree." She gave the tree an affectionate pat.

"We have a place to stay." I told her smiling. She was so surprised she fell out of the tree.

"Ow." She mumbled. "Hello floor, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been? How's your wife good ol' concrete been?" Her voice was a bit muffled due to her face being smushed onto the ground. I was laughing as I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's been a while since I've faceplanted onto the floor." She said smiling. I smiled back, she's so silly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we have a place to stay now." She gasped and looked at me seriously.

"With who?" She asked with big eyes.

"Hungary." I said smiling. Her face softened and a smile appeared onto her face.

"Ahh, Hungary." She sighed. "Gotta love her." She said and I nodded. She grabbed my hand. "Come on, lets go inside." She said smiling. I nodded and we went in the house. Once she saw Hungary, she ran and wrapped her in her arms. "Thank you so very, very, very much." She said happily. Hungary hugged her back.

"No need to thank me." She said smiling. Minaxy suddenly let go and pointed a dramatic finger in the air.

"Hungary! Assemble all of the female countries and meet us in the living room!" She said loudly. Hungary nodded and we all walked to the living room. In the living room, standing in a row, were; Hungary, Lichtenstein, Taiwan, Belarus, Ukraine, Seychelles, Vietnam, and Belgium. "Alright ladies! I propose we all have a Girl's Night Out!" She said happily. Poland poked his head though the door.

"Can I, like, totally join in?" He asked happily. We smiled at him.

"Sorry Poland, it's Girls Only." I told him. He nodded and left frowning.

"So, my dears, we leave at eight! Make sure to look sexy by then! Meeting adjourned!" They all saluted and left.

"Um, Minaxy?" Little Lichtenstein said.

"Yes?" Minaxy said smiling.

"Um, I'm not sure my big brother will let me." She said fidgeting nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Minaxy said with a wave of her hand and left.

Minaxy POV

I walked to Switzerland's room. I knocked before I entered. He was wearing his pants and a white muscle shit under.

"Yo, Switzy!" I yelled as soon as I entered. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Lichtenstein is gonna go out with all the female countries, Jenifer, and I for a Girl's Night Out." He stared at me.

"I don't know about this." He said as he stared at me.

"Don't worry, we'll all keep her safe." I said smiling. He nodded.

"Fine. But if anything happens to her, I'll shoot you." I nodded.

"Alright!" I called as I walked out. I went into the room Jenifer and I stayed in. "Alright Jenifer, time to make ourselves sexy!" She nodded and I began to work on her.

Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

IM SO SORRY FOR NEGLECTING THIS STORY!

Jenifer POV

Minaxy sat me in a stood in front of the mirror. She made sure I showered first and got dressed in what she picked out: some skin tight black skinny jeans, a dark forest green tank top, and matching black leather knee high combat boots. She put muss in my hair and combed though it. She put some eye liner and made my lashes bigger. She gave me some hoop earrings.

"You are officially sexified." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes and put the earrings on. "I'll be right back." She said smiling and disappearing into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt, a dark purple strapless shirt, and some dark purple 6 inch heels. She walked to the mirror and sat down where I was. She began to put eye liner then made her lashes bigger too. She grabbed some earrings and put them on, she reached for the lipstick and put some on. She had ruby red lips then came to me and put some on. "Alright, I think we're ready." She said smiling. Suddenly the door opened. We looked and saw Lichtenstein. She shyly stepped into the room. She was wearing a white skirt and a sweater over with some flats. Minaxy and I shared a look.

"Um, excuse me, but could you help me get ready?" She asked blushing. We smiled at her.

"Our pleasure." We said in unison then got straight to work, Minaxy took charge since this was her area of expertise. She took Lichtenstein to the bathroom. After a quick shower Lichtenstein came back in a robe. I started towel drying her hair and brushing it while Minaxy went to the closet and picked something out. She came back with black cloth in her hands.

"Here you go." She said smiling and led Lichtenstein to the bathroom. She came back a minute later and I smiled. She was wearing a black dress. It went to mid thigh and was strapless. She had nice legs and a pretty body.

"So that's what you hide under that dress you always wear." I said smiling at her. She smiled but lightly blushed. She sat in front of the mirror and Minaxy curled her lashes. She put eyeliner, mascara, and pinkish-red lipstick. She stood up and Minaxy brought her some 4 inch heels. We helped her onto them and she stumbled a bit.

"You're ready." We said smiling. She smiled back at us and we all walked downstairs. All the other girls were dressed similar, with black and different colors. "You guys ready?" We asked. They nodded and we all left. We went to a nearby club and got in easily. We're gonna have a lot of fun.

~time skip~

Minaxy POV

Hehe, Best. Night. Ever! We were sitting in the police station in a cell. The cops already called for someone to pick us up. I was sitting next to Jenifer when I noticed two guys that were already in here stare at Lichtenstein. We both got up and sat on either side of her. We crossed our legs at the same time, making an "X" in front of her and linked our arms with her's. We narrowed our eyes and they grumbled looking in another direction, they seemed to get the message.

"Thank you." Lichtenstein said gratefully.

"No problem." We responded happily. Hungary, Belarus, and Ukraine were sitting together talking. Taiwan, Vietnam, Seychelles, and Belgium we together talking and giggling. Suddenly footsteps were heard and we all looked up. All the grins slipped from our faces. Shit. They called someone to pick each of us up. Austria came for Hungary, France for Seychelles, Russia for Belarus and Ukraine, Netherlands for Belgium, China for Vietnam and Taiwan, and good ol' Switzy looking furious. Lichtenstein looked scared and sad. We stood up with her and kept our arms linked.

"Hey..." We all trailed off in unison. Germany walked forward with Canada, they must be here to pick up Jenifer and me.

"Ve don't can't to hear it. Valk." He said pointing at the door. We all walked out of the cell and to the cars.

"Same time next week?" I whispered to them all. They all nodded grinning.

~time skip~

We were all sitting in America's living room. All the female countries sat on one long couch. Lichtenstein still sat comfortably between Jenifer and I. The male countries sat across from us. Germany was pacing back and forth. They all had a mad look on their face, except Switzerland he looked furious.

"Vell? Vhat do you have to zay for yourselves?" Germany asked.

"Tonight was very fun." I say without thinking. All the female countries snicker and giggle. Germany slams his fist on the coffee table and we all shut up.

"You all got in trouble, go to your rooms and sleep!" He ordered. We got up and all went to my room. We sat on the bed and were planning our next night out. Before we knew it, we all fell asleep.

~the next morning~

I woke up and felt a pain in my gut. I ran to the bathroom and barfed everything in my stomach. I could faintly hear Jenifer barfing in a trash can. I got up shakily and walked toward her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I have a massive headache." She whimpered. I nodded in understanding, my head was pounding.

"Ugh, this can't be a hangover, we weren't even drunk." I said as we sat on the floor. We must have been loud because some countries came up to see what was wrong. It was Prussia, Germany, Hungary, Russia and Canadai.

"Are you okay?" Hungary asked. We both shook our heads. I moaned in pain.

"Um, who's a doctor?!" Hungary practically yelled.

"Get China!" Prussia yelled.

Jenifer POV

~1 hour later~

I was lying in bed next to Minaxy, my headache subsiding. China straightened up from where he was checking us.

"Well, I don't know what wrong with them." He finally said. Minaxy screamed as she grabbed her head between her hands. She started to look... faded? She faded back in and was panting. We all stared at her in shock.

"It's because we're here." I whispered.

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jenifer POV

The countries stared at us in shock and Minaxy looked surprised.

"You can't be serious." She whispered.

"That's the only conclusion I can come up with. And if you think about it, it makes sense." She just shook her head looking devistated. "England, can you make a spell to take us home?" I asked quietly. Minaxy and most of the countries gasped looking shocked.

"I'll try." He replied and walked out. Minaxy stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"We have to go home." I whispered. She stood up and ran out. Russia ran after her. Eveeybody left except Germany.

"So, you're really leaving?" He asked emotionlessly. I nodded.

"We don't belong here, we never have." I told him sadly. He leaned forward slowly and kissed my cheek.

"Zat is a shame." He said sadly and walked out. I looked down.

"I couldn't agree more." I whiapered to no one in particular.

Minaxy POV

I ran outside and climbed the same tree as the other day. I bent my knees against my chest and pressed my forehead against my knees.

"I don't wanna leave." I whimpered quietly.

"Minaxy?" A Russian accent asked below me. I looked down and saw Russia.

"Hello Russia." I said looking down with sad eyes.

"Please come down." He said. I swung my legs and jumped down. I stood in front of him and he stared down at me. "Are you okay?" He asked worried. I shook my head.

"I don't wanna go back." I whimpered as my eyes teared up." He wrapped his long arms around me.

"You have to, you are very sick." He said sounding sad.

"I know." I said quietly. He tilted my head up and I looked up at him. On impulse, I went up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his. He was surprised but responded. It was very sweet. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Ill miss you, sunflower." He said hugging me and burying his face in my hair.

"Me too, Ivan." I said burying my face in his chest.

Jenifer POV

I sat with everyone in the living room. They all looked sad. Lichtenstein looked on the verge of tears. Belarus didn't glare and just looked sad. America wasn't eating and being unusually quiet. France didn't sad anything and just stared at the floor. Minaxy came in a few minutes later with Russia and she sat next to me. I held her hand and she squeezed mine in response.

"Are you really gonna leave?" Canada asked quietly. We both nodded. I winced as the motion sent pain through my head. I could see Minaxy do the same.

"Are you leaving for good?" Italy asked sounding scared.

"Possibly." I croaked out. I was trying so hard not to cry. I could feel Minaxy shaking.

"Wirr we ever see you again?" Japan asked.

"No idea." Minaxy said thickly. She was trying so hard to be strong and not cry. Liechtenstein couldn't take it anymore because she ran at us and wrapped us in her arms as she sobbed.

"I'll miss you both so much!" She practically wailed. That's when the flood gates opened and we started crying with her. We hugged her back just as fiercely and sobbed into her small shoulders.

"We'll miss all of you so much!" We both cried at the same time. The other countries had tears in their eyes and the female countries enveloped up in a giant group hug. We cried for a bit before sitting down and all wiping out faces with tissues.

"I-I have the spell." England said as he walked through the door with his black cloak. We both stood up and wiped away our tears. If we were gonna leave, the last thing. They see won't be us crying.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!


	11. FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 10 FINAL CHAPTER

A/N: So it's finally come to this. The epic conclusion! I hope everyone enjoys! :)

Minaxy POV

We held hands as we walked with England. All of the countries followed behind us. England led us to a room with no furniture.

"The spell will take place here. But I need some time to draw it all out." He said. We both nodded. We left him to it and walked outside with all the countries. We sat on the grass in a circle.

"Since this is the last time you'll see us, how about you ask questions that we haven't answered yet." I told everyone smiling.

(_Italics-Minaxy_ **Bold-Jenifer**)

"What's your favorite animal?" Hungary asked.

_"I like raccoons and pandas." _

**"I like dragons and wolves."**

"What's your favorite color?" Asked Liechtenstein.

_"Everything except pink."_

**"Black and dark colors." **

"When's your birthday?" Lithuania asked.

_"December 21." _

**"October 20." **

"What's your favorite genre in music?" Austria asked.

_"I don't really have a specific genre." _

**"Rock." **

"Where's your favorite place?" Canada asked.

**_"The mansion in the forest." _**

"How do you spend your free time?" Italy asked.

_"With Jenifer."_

**"With Minaxy." **

"What's your favorite food?" America asked.

_"Anything with meat." _

**"Pasta." **

"Will you remember us?" Russia asked quietly.

"Of course. Forever." I responded.

"We'll never forget you. Any of you." Jenifer said sadly. I nodded. We all hugged and England came out again.

"Everything's ready." He said looking at us with sad eyes. We both got up to hug him and led the way to the room. We stood on either side of the circle.

"I guess this is goodbye." We said in unison. Everyone had tears in there eyes. I ran at Russia and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him passionately. He responded right away. I let go after a bit and saw Jenifer let go of Germany.

Jenifer POV

Minaxy ran at Russia in the same moment I sprinted at Germany. I hugged him fiercely and he wrapped his arms around me in return. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back and I backed away from him at the same time Minaxy backed away from Russia. I hugged Prussia at the same time she hugged Canada.

"I'll miss you." We both whispered. We waved goodbye and stood on either side of the circle again.

"Santa Rita, Mita Meta,

Ringo Jonah, Tito Marlin,

Jack Latoya, Janet Michael,

Dumbledora the Explorer!" We both chanted. The circle glowed a bright green. The female countries had tears running down their checks and the others had tears in the corners of their eyes. We smiled sadly and stepped into the circle.

"Good bye." We both whispered as we were transported back.

England POV

"Good bye." They both whispered and suddenly,

They were gone.

They vanished and the circle stopped glowing. The female countries wailed and bawled as they held onto each other. Italy started crying with them and silent tears fell down the rest of our cheeks.

"We'll see them again. Someday." I said as I looked at the pale moon.

Jenifer POV

We landed back in the room at the mansion. I sat up at the same time Minaxy did. We looked at each other and saw we were both back in our normal bodies instead of the anime ones. Tears started running down her face.

"We're really back, aren't we?" She asked as she got up. I nodded and also got up. Tears ran down both of our faces as we leaned against a window.

"I'm going to miss them a lot." I said looking at the stars.

"I get the feeling this won't be the last time we see them in person." Minaxy said as she stared at the full moon.

"I hope you're right." I said.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE ENDING? SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!


End file.
